Gone
by Alpha29King
Summary: After another victory over the Angels and an argument with his father, Shinji makes a wish that he might soon regret. There will be LEMONS, but that will be later in the story.
1. The Wish

**Gone**

**By: Alpha29King**

* * *

**Summary: After another victory over the Angels and an argument with his father, Shinji makes a wish that he might soon regret.**

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"DIE!"

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM

CRASH

The 01 Eva Unit stood over the carcass of yet another dead Angel. Its hand, covered in blood.

Its pilot, Shinji Ikari, was panting hard trying calm himself, as yet again, he had gone into a blind rage. When he was calm, Shinji turned the Eva's head to look at the other units. The 00 Unit had both of its legs sliced off, thus rendering it inoperable. The 02 Unit's battery was drained after its power cord was cut, leaving it slouched.

The boy could see that NERV had sent a response unit to get the pilots of the other Evas out. He walked his Unit back to headquarters. His only thoughts were about what has happened ever since the failed Third Impact two years ago.

The Angels kept on coming. In two years, Shinji and his friends have fought about a hundred Angels. And every single time, it was him who killed it. He managed to graduate from high school along with Asuka and Rei. Even after graduating, his life didn't get any better. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse, but there were only VERY, VERY few good times.

After Graduation, Shinji had applied for work outside of NERV, but his father, the director, had crushed every effort. It looked like Gendo wanted to be in total control of his life. He managed to keep two jobs for a few weeks before he was fired due to Director Ikari. In his last job, which was in a packaging company, his father stopped by and made a scene, causing Shinji's removal form the payroll. Shinji desperately wanted a life outside the agency.

Asuka was still using him as her personal punching bag. But the rate of it has increased dramatically. Everytime an Angel made an appearance, she was always the first one to go down. That meant that the moment that she got home she vented her frustration on the boy. Two weeks ago, the redheaded girl almost broke his left arm to the point that if she continued, his arm might have to be amputated. Shinji swears that his entire body was becoming numb. His body felt nothing but pain when he slept.

A few good things did happen. He managed to convince Rei to go out on a few dates with him and Misato to moderate her drinking. His dates with Rei were great, however, they were ruined when an angry Asuka or a drunken Misato called him halfway through it. The fridge now had more food than beer and nearly every dinner was a home cooked meal instead of take-out.

After setting the 00 Unit in its bay, Shinji ejected and left the crew to start on the few repairs while he went to the locker-room to change out of his flight suit. His teammates were already there. Before he could open his locker, he was put into an armbar by an infuriated Asuka Tachibana. Rei paid no heed and continued changing into her everyday clothes.

"Why are you always the one to save the day?!" Asuka yelled. "I wanna make a kill!"

"Maybe if focused a bit more and didn't get to angsty, you might last longer in the battlefield," Rei mentioned as she finished dressing. "It's mostly your own fault."

Asuka let go of Shinji and got up to pick a fight with the bluenette. While two girls were throwing insults at each other, Shinji managed to get out of his jumpsuit and change into some jeans and a plain white shirt. Just as he finished, Misato walked in.

"Alright guys! Great job!" she congratulated them. "Another victory over the Angels! Tonight we're going to celebrate!"

Shinji was having a hard time using his left arm. He closed his locker with right arm.

"I'll be there," he muttered in a dead tone that no one seemed to notice.

"As will I," Rei said with a nod.

"Any food I don't have to pay for is good for me." Asuka grinned as she opened her own locker. "So I'm there."

"Great!" Misato smiled joyfully. "Oh, I almost forgot! Director Ikari wants to see all three of you in his office immediately."

"What does he want now?" Asuka growled.

"Probably something important," Rei said.

"I really don't care." Shinji shrugged as he exited the room.

The whole way to his father's office, he looked down on the floor, not seeing where he was going. He didn't need to. He already knew the way like the back of his hand.

Shinji made it to his destination. The girls came in about a minute later. The trio saluted the director and stood up straight.

"Splendid job out there!" Gendo praised. "As you've probably already noticed, we have been seeing less and less Angels lately. Many of your fellow coworkers have suggested, more so Misato, that I give you a bonus."

"Really!" Asuka said with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, really!" The Director pulled three envelopes from inside his coat. "Go spend it wisely! Oh, and Shinji, I need to speak with you privately."

Rei and Asuka grabbed their envelopes and exited the office. However, they didn't really leave. They knelt down and placed their ears against the door to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"What do you want now, Old Man?!" Shinji asked with out a hint of emotion in his voice.

"You now better than to call me that," Gendo sneered with his hands in front of his face, as usual.

"Whatever you say, Old Man."

Gendo's eyebrows were twitching. "What's going on with you? You've gone into three blind rages in a row."

A fake smile appeared on the boy's face. "Oh, nothing, I'm just peachy! Can't you see this big smile?" Shinji pointed at his face with both hands.

"Shinji! I'm trying to be serious here!" Gendo reprimanded.

"Well so am I!" Shinji kept his sarcastic tone. "But it's just that this little black-hair shit with sunglasses still doesn't see me as his son, but as another expandable soldier."

Director Ikari was not moved by this at all. "Are you done or is there anything else you would like to get off your chest."

Shinji glared at the man in front of him. "Go fuck yourself and you'll have my resignation on your desk by the end of the week."

With that, the boy walked out of the director's office.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Misako, and a few employees from NERV were celebrating another victory. Misako, being quite predictable, was getting wasted drunk, and Asuka was eating all the meat, causing the bill to skyrocket. The owner of the restaurant didn't mind though. If Misako decided to skip out on the bill, he would just send it to NERV HQ. At about ten at night, Shinji decided to go home.

He got to his feet and pushed the chair in. "I think I'll take my leave and go home now."

"Aww! Come on Shinji don't be shuch a buzh kill and shtay a vhile!" Misako sounded ridiculous.

Without giving a reply, he left. Shinji walked the almost empty streets, since most people have gone home and fallen asleep, in complete silence. He only thought about what his life would be like without his father controlling everything he does. Where should he work? Where should he live? Those and a lot more questions bounced around in his head. Near the apartment complex, he looked up and saw a star shoot across the sky.

"Heh. A shooting star," he said to himself. "I guess it's time to make a wish."

Shinji took a deep breath, thinking of what to wish for, and then he exhaled.

"I wish I could disappear so won't have to deal with this shit anymore," he finally said. "Like that'd ever happen. Hahaha."

Once he made it home, he threw his jacket onto the couch and walked into the bathroom, not noticing the tiny ball of light appearing in the living room. The ball shined so brightly that he could see the light through the gap underneath the door. Curiosity getting the better of him, Shinji walked back into the living room and saw the source it.

"What the hell…?" Shinji muttered.

Without a second thought, he reached for it and grabbed it. In a flash, he was gone. All that was left was his clothes lying in the floor.

Shinji Ikari was no longer present in this world.

* * *

**This is my first Elder Scrolls crossover. I hope its good enough. Please review.**


	2. Welcome To Tamriel

**Gone**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Tamriel**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Are ye alright, lad?!"

Shinji kept hearing someone talking to him as he came to. Wherever he was, it was raining. Hard. Or at least it had, since he was wet as well as the ground. He was most uncomfortable. He felt like he had fallen from a short height onto gravel and rock, then rolled to soft dirt. Judging from the roughness against his back, he was not wearing anything.

With slight effort, Shinji used his arms to raise himself. Soon a pair of hands helped him sit up. When he opened his eyes, he saw a man going through some kind of bag. He had a headache. The man appeared to have found what he was searching for, because he turned around and handed the boy something. The man had a full beard, but he looked a little older than Shinji. He had blue eyes and silvery-blonde hair. He wore a pair of what looked like leather boots, a pair of black pants, blue shirt under a piece of armor. The other bit of armor he had was a pair of gauntlets.

"Here, ye should eat," the man said, biting into a piece of his own. "Tis dried boar meat."

"Thank you," Shinji accepted the boar jerky and the man went back to his bag.

"What is ye name, lad?" The man asked as he continued looking.

"Shinji Ikari," the boy replied. "What about yours?"

"Dogar the Defiant," said the man, handing Shinji some clothes.

"You should put those on boy," a voice behind the Eva pilot said. "Before you catch a cold."

Shinji quickly spun around and saw a woman with pointy ears, pinkish skin, and black hair. She wore a green gown, a pair of green gauntlets, and a pair of metallic boots. A quiver full of arrows hung diagonally on her back by a strap and a longbow hung from her shoulder. A dagger and its sheath dangled from her leather belt.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked. "What are you?"

"The name's Isadora," the elf lady replied. "I'm a Wood Elf, or Bosmer, and Dogar's wife. Dogar is a Nord."

"Where am I?" Shinji wondered as dressed himself.

First, he slipped on the pants and followed it with the blue tunic. Since the pants were a tad bit too big, Shinji held them up with a belt. Soon the man handed him a pair of wolf pelt boots.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Isadora sighed. "We're in Cyrodiil. A few miles south of the city of Chorrol. Now, come on. We must hurry and find shelter before the rain gets worse."

Once the boots were on, the three of them broke into a full sprint, heading north. During their run for shelter, Shinji realized what had happened to him. He had been transported to another dimension. It was not long before they reached a canopy of branches and leaves that kept an area under a cluster of trees dry. They sat down on the dry ground right as the light rain turned into a downpour. They would have to wait for the storm to lighten up or move on.

"Where're you from kid?" the elf asked.

"Believe it or not," Shinji muttered resting his back against on of the tree. "Another dimension."

The eyes of both people widened. Dogar almost chocked on the piece of jerky he was currently chewing on. The young EVA pilot could see that they did not believe him.

"If you're really from another dimension, then how did you get here?" Isadora wondered.

"I think it was that wish I made on that shooting star," he answered.

"What was your wish?"

"To disappear," Shinji sighed. "My father treated me as just another soldier to command. He never saw me as his son. Hence my wish."

"Your father is that commander of an army?" the archer asked as she was starting to believe the young man.

"You could say that." Shinji closed his eyes for a minute before he thought of something. "Could you tell me how this world works? Please?"

"Alright, kid, but listen closely because I'm only going to explain this once," the Bosmer sat up straight while her husband began doing something. "We're in the continent of Tamriel. There are nine countries, one of which is an island. They are High Rock, Skyrim, Morrowind, Hammerfell, Cyrodiil, Summerset Isle, Valenwood, Elsweyr, and Black Marsh. Tamriel is home to ten races. They are Argonians, Bretons, Dark Elves, High Elves, Imperials, Khajiits, Nords, Orcs, Redguards, and Wood Elves."

From there she started explaining with a little more detail.

Her race, the Wood Elves, are from Valenwood. Their capital city is Falinesti. They are the best archers in the continent. Bosmers make great scouts, but they can also make great thieves. They are born with an immunity to disease and poison. In addition, they can command animal to fight for them if need be. Nevertheless, they still take serious damage if they get hit with offensive spells.

Skyrim is the homeland of Dogar's people, the Nords. Whiterun is their capital. They reminded Shinji of Vikings. Nords are naturally strong and hardy, able to resist the cold. When it came to battle, there were no finer or more talented warrior. Their sheer battle cry alone could scare their opponents into submission. Shinji guessed that was why Isadora fell in love with Dogar.

The Khajiits' country was Elsweyr. Their capital is named Torval. They were feline in nature and appearance. They were really intelligent, fast on their feet, incredibly agile, and amazingly flexible. Being naturally stealthy made these cat-like creatures into better thieves than the Wood Elves. With their ability to see in the dark, they were formidable opponents in nighttime combat, especially with their sharp claws.

Imperials were from right there in Cyrodiil. Their capital, Imperial City, is one of the most beautiful cities in the continent. They have mastered the arts of politics and trading. Their voice alone can calm even the most deranged lunatic. These people seemed to have the ability to sniff out money, because if there's gold coins around, they will find them. They are also well skilled in combat and magic.

Argonians are reptilian and the natural inhabitants of very treacherous and swampy Black Marsh. Near the border with Cyrodiil is where Gideon, the capital, is located. They can breathe underwater and can heal up rather quickly. It's difficult for them to get sick because they are resistant to diseases. They make good thieves because of their lockpicking skills.

Bretons call High Rock home. On the southern coast, is where the capital of High Rock, Daggerfall, is located. They only have one strong point, and that is magic. Mastering magic gives them a strong resistance to opposing magic in a battle. They can absorb spell and reenergize their magic reserve. Bretons don't make good combatants and that makes them easy targets in war.

High Elves, or Altmers, are indigenous to the island of Summerset. On the western coast, south of the village of Riverwatch is where Alinor, Summerset's capital, is found. They are so well skilled that they know the arcane arts of the other races. Altmers are almost the perfect beings. Almost. Nevertheless, these yellow-skinned elves still take the cake when it comes to magic. Their magic reserves reenergizes naturally quickly.

Redguards are the most talented warriors in the continent. Hammerfell is their home nation. The capital, Sentinel, is on the northwest coast, facing the Hiac Bay. With a strong resistance to poison and a rock solid constitution, they are formidable opponents. To them, battle comes naturally.

Dark Elves, or Dunmers, are the true rulers of Morrowind. Mournhold is their capital. They are rude and proud. Way too proud. They can naturally ward off heat. These grey-skinned elves are stealthy and amazingly skilled with magic, and they even call forth the wrath of their ancestors for a power boost.

Orcs are powerhouses with no homeland of their own. Instead, they two mountain ranges home. One of them is the Dragontail Mountains in Hammerfell. The other is the Wrothgarian Mountains in High Rock. These mountain monsters are by far the best smiths in Tamriel. They always wear heavy armor. They are frightening in battle if they go into a berserker rage. Even if they are in a rage, the only race that stands a chance in battle against them is the Nord race.

Shinji listen and took in every bit of information. He wanted to know as much as possible if he was going to survive in this world. Knowing that he was probably going to live the rest of his life in this dimension, he had to get ready. It was almost two hours before the Bosmer finished her explanation and the sun was starting to set.

"So you two are heading for Skyrim?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Isadora nodded. "Our destination is a town named Granitehall. We're planning to open a shop there."

"How'd you two meet, anyway?" the young man wondered.

"Let's just say it was by chance," the elf smiled softly. "And against my father's wishes, I married Dogar."

"He ain't very talkative, is he?" he asked when he noticed that the man had not said anything.

"Oh, he's just a bit shy, that's all," she replied looking at her husband, who appeared to be making dinner. "Are you making dinner, Dogar?"

The man looked over his shoulder. "Aye."

"Looks like this downpour ain't going to subside anytime soon," she muttered looking at the rain coming down outside the natural canopy. "I guess you're stuck with us for the night, kid."

An arrow flew by the group and impaled one of the trees. Before any of them knew what happened, they rushed by five individuals with daggers in hand. They had masks that covered their whole faces. Sure, Dogar and Isadora were caught by surprise, but still managed brutally retaliate. One of the attackers targeted the elf, but she quickly countered by drawing her own dagger and swiftly slicing the assailant's throat. Immediately, she picked up her bow from the floor and drew an arrow from her quiver and with a precise shot, she dispatched the sixth assailant, an archer. The Nord killed three of the attackers with well-aimed strikes to their heads with his war hammer.

The fifth man moved closer to Shinji, as he backed up a bit. Soon, the EVA pilot had his back against a tree. Reacting quickly, Shinji kicked the man's hand, making lose the dagger. That did not seem to faze the man, as he drew a sword and swung at him. Shinji dodged it, making the man hit the tree and get the sword stuck. Needing to improvise quickly, Shinji pulled the arrow from the tree and shoved it into the man's neck as he tried to get his sword out of the tree. The man collapsed and bled to death in seconds.

"What just happened?" Shinji asked after falling to his knees.

Dogar walked out of the dry shelter and headed for the area where the enemy archer was.

"An attack by bandits," Isadora replied as she started stripping the bodies of their belongings. "None of the nations care for bandits, thieves, and smugglers, so its free game on them. You can even collect bounties by killing them."

"Where'd Dogar go to?" Shinji wondered after noticing that the man was not there with them.

"He went to find the archer's body," she answered as she finished stripping the last body. "Now help me move these carcasses out of the canopy."

"Alright," he sighed and got back on his feet. He carried all five almost naked bodies out canopy one by one and placed them near a rocky outcrop. It was after carried the fifth and final body, and walked back into the shelter that he realized that he had done all the work. "Why did I do it all?"

"I don't want to strain myself," she muttered placing a hand on her abdomen. "I'm with child."

"Oh, okay." Shinji walked to the tree with the bandit's sword and pulled out the weapon. With some struggle, of course. It looked like a European broadsword. He studied it for a moment before showing it to Isadora. "What kind of sword is this?"

"Hmmm…" the elf eyed it for a while. "It's a steel sword. Keep it. You need it more than we do."

"Uh… thanks," Shinji said as he picked up the sheath and slipped the sword inside.

As they waited for Dogar to return, Isadora stuffed a sack with the clothes of the dead bandits and strapped the daggers to her belt. Shinji attached his newly acquired weapon to his new belt and helped set up the bedding. The sun had finished setting over the horizon when the Nord returned. He handed more clothes to his wife and the weapon, which turned out to be a steel crossbow, to Shinji, as well as the quiver and arrows.

During dinner, Shinji ate his food while deep in thought. He was reaching for seconds when a thought came to him all of a sudden.

"May I travel with you until we reach Skyrim, at least until the first town?" he asked looking down at his legs. "I'll take my own path afterward."

The Nord and the Wood Elf looked at each other. Dogar nodded and Isadora faced the Earth boy.

"It's alright with us, kid," she replied. "But if anyone asks, you're a Nord like Dogar."

"Got it," Shinji nodded accepting the term.

After they were done with their food, the Nord let Shinji borrow his bedroll while he cuddled with his wife. Once the fire was out, they fell asleep, waiting for morning. Just on thing stayed in the EVA pilot's head as he dozed off.

'I guess this is where my new life begins…'

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**This is it, the end of Chapter 2 of 'Gone'. What new things await Shinji in this new and strange world? Wait and find out in Chapter 3. Coming whenever I get on it.**

**Please review. I need your reviews to know if I am doing a good job. Or at least send me a PM.**


End file.
